


Moon Haze

by SaiyanPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon is a very powerful thing for Saiyans. The morning after the full moon is never an easy thing to comprehend, especially for what just happened to these two. Want to know what happened? Well read and find out! Rated M for sexual content and language, if you don't like it then don't read it! Inspired by the doujinshi "Penetration"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Haze

Moon Haze

Goku/Vegeta

Summary: The full moon is a very powerful thing for Saiyans. The morning after the full moon is never an easy thing to comprehend, especially for what just happened to these two. Want to know what happened? Well read and find out! Rated M for sexual content and language, if you don't like it then don't read it!

Hello wonderful readers! I hope that you're having a lovely day just like I am I hope that you enjoy this story!

Also, this changes the chain of events in Dragon Ball GT a little bit. There is going to be a slight break in between the Baby Saga and the Super Android 17 Saga. Also Bulma and Vegeta aren't married, they just live together. Same goes for Goku and Chichi (Even though she isn't mentioned in this story)

Enjoy!

Vegeta POV

I was laying in bed trying to process the dream that I just had...it all felt so real...and..I liked it. What in the hell was wrong with me? I can't fall for my arch rival that's just insane! But..the way that he was touching me told a different story. His touch was so rough, and yet...it was the most gentle thing in the world. Almost as if it wasn't the full moon that was making him do it, it was like he wanted to do all those glorious things to me.

But when I woke up, something didn't feel right. I look around and I see that I was in my room, but there was something different about the air in it. I look down and my eyes widen as I see a young Kakarot laying in between my legs. I was so shocked that I couldn't even move. My breathing and my heart had stopped. So it wasn't a dream after all. I didn't want to believe everything that happened. I don't think that I would be as shocked as I was now if he was still in his super saiyan four form. But maybe I'm wrong.

I feel him start to move and my body freaks out, taking him and throwing him hard against the wall. I hear him groan in pain as he slowly gets up. I back up on the bed, almost afraid of what was going to happen. I see Kakarot stand up, and for a second I feel bad because I gave him a bloody nose from throwing him into the wall so hard. I cross my arms and look at him as he glares at me. "Hey! What was that for?" He asks me slightly angry.

"I don't know...maybe because you're in my damned room laying on me when I wake up. I was so shocked that I just threw you off. What in the hell were you doing here anyway Kakarot?" I ask as I look at him. He looked at me slightly confused. He looks around the room as he thinks for a moment.

"You don't remember anything that happened last night?" He asks me as he looks at me.

"Well.." I say blushing slightly as I look away from him. "I remember bits and pieces..but I don't know how the hell we both ended up here." I say glaring at Kakarot. what kind of moves did he have to pull on me to get me up here anyway? I hear him start to laugh and I look at him with a shocked expression before I glare, feeling my ki flare as I transform into a super saiyan. "You'd better start explaining right now Kakarot." I say to him. His eyes went wide as he got a little scared. I smirk internally, I was glad that I could still instill a little bit of fright into the little Kakarot.

"Well..Bulma had a party last night to celebrate us defeating Baby and getting the earth back. It was a full moon night, so I dont even know why she had the party I guess it slipped her mind... You and I both drank a little too much. Mainly because Krillin bet you that I could drink more than you...well he lost and then we ended up here..that's all I remember." He says looking at me with his hands raised. "I swear that it's all I remember." I looked at him and glared. I could tell that he was lying to me. He just didn't want to tell me what happened. Even though I'm pretty sure that I know.

"Kakarot..I know your lying to me..now just tell me what happened already so that I can forget about it." I say to him. My eyes widen when I see him transform to a super saiyan four...What in Kami's name did he need to do that for? I look up at him as he starts to walk toward me. Sensing all of that energy was starting to turn me on. What in the world was happening to me. I had never felt this power come over me before. His energy was surrounding me and engulfing me. I look up at Kakarot who had gotten on his knees on the bed, nearly towering over me as he places his legs on either side of mine. My knee coming into contact with his already hardened cock. I blush slightly as I look up at him still in shock.

He smirks and looks at me, grabbing my chin gently as he leans in, his lips close to mine. "Why would I tell you… When I could just show you." He says as his lips nearly touching mine. But I stopped him as quickly as this whole thing started. I put my hand in his face and pushed him away. There was no denying that I wanted him… His warm energy was surrounding me, lulling me into a sense of security. But I wasn't going to let this happen. Well not again anyway.

"No way Kakarot... That was a one time thing and its not going to ha-" I completely lose my train of thought as I look up at Kakarot. He had grabbed my wrist gently with that cocky smirk on his face and placed it on his hard cock. I shiver and look up at him in shock as he leans down once again to try and steal a kiss from me. But instead of his lips meeting mine, his lips ran across my ear as he started to talk, my hand still in his as he started to move mine against my will... Oh Kami... I dont remember him being this huge.

"You know you want this Vegeta... I can see it in your eyes and you haven't shoved me back into the wall yet." He says laughing deeply. His voice was so smooth, like melted chocolate, so rich and smooth. I feel him lower his pants as he sighs in relief. I look down and my eyes widen. His cock was so huge. I was almost mesmerized by it. He looks at me and smirks as he takes my wrist once again and places my hand around his cock,watching as my fingers slowly try and wrap around him, but it wasn't easy. I look up at him and his mouth is slightly gaped open. I smirk softly and start to stroke him as he leans in and this time I invite him to kiss me. The kiss was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was soft and yet needy and rough at the same time. As we kiss I keep stroking him slowly, my thumb running over his tip that was already leaking precum. I moan into the kiss and I hear him growl above me, making me shiver.

During the kiss, I hadn't noticed that we switched positions. He was leaning back on one of his arms and I was straddling his right leg. I didn't care how I had gotten there, because it allowed me to move my hips on his leg, my raging cock getting some friction this way. He smirks down at me before he leans in to kiss me once more, this time the kiss was more sloppy, our tongues massaged each other lazily. I feel my face became very wet as he licks my lip, the saliva dripping down my jaw...but I didn't care. This was the most erotic thing I've ever done in my life. I look up at Kakarot as I feel his hand run down my back. He pulls my boxers down with his hand and starts to massage my ass with one of his hands causing me to

gasp in pleasure as I look back and watch him. I hear him chuckle as he smirks at me. "Do you like that my prince?" He asks as he licks the shell of my ear, causing me to shiver. I couldn't speak, nothing coherent was going to come out of my mouth so I just nod as I see his finger come up to my mouth. I eagerly take it into my mouth and suck on it, my tongue running all over it.

I could hear that his breathing got heavier as I keep sucking on his finger. He takes his finger out of my mouth and I look up at him pouting a little. He chuckles as his hand goes back to my ass...a finger entering my sore entrance. I gasp and try to stay calm, but it was becoming hard the way that his finger was working my ass. I mewl and cling to him as my arms wrap around his neck, my hips thrusting back against his finger. I sit up slightly and let his finger do its magic. My eyes were closed as my head leans forward, he made me feel so good. I couldn't describe the amazing feelings running through my body. Everything was almost too much for me to bear. I feel him start to push me backwards, but before I go all the way back he smirks and bites my clothed nipple and starts to suck on it. I gasp and cry out as my head flies back. He keeps a good hold on me so that I don't fall. He slowly lowers me onto the bed as i look at him waringly...I didn't know if I was ready for this. I look up at him with a worried look on my face.

Kakarot chuckles at me and moves my boxers so their still on...but they weren't covering anything at all. He moves my shirt so that its up close to my chin. Why he didn't just take the damned annoying things off I'll never know. Maybe he liked the sight of me barely dressed. His finger slowly runs over my cock and I gasp, my eyes fluttering as I thrust up. He smirks and looks down at me as he starts to kiss me, our tongues massaging each other as his enormous cock presses against my entrance as his tail runs over my bottom, relaxing me a little. But not enough. Although I remember the extreme pleasure of last night... I also remember the immense pain when it first started.

He leans down and lets his body press against mine as he slowly enters me. Being as gentle as possible. I pant softly and feel my eyes flutter...it didn't hurt as bad as i thought it would. But there was a ton of pleasure to go along with that feeling. I look up at Kakarot as I pant softly as he smiles at me. "Don't worry Vegeta. its gonna feel good I promise." He whispers to me as he makes it all the way in. I gasp in the sheer pain of what he was doing to me. I cling to him and try to gain my composure, but the tears would not stop running down my cheeks. He leans in and kisses my tears away gently as his tail runs along my leg and wraps around my ankle. I was glad that it did, for some reason it seemed to help. As the pain subsided I look up at him and he smiles down at me "Are you ready my Prince?" He asks me as his hand runs over my chest.

I nod to him and take one of his hands as he slowly pulls out and thrusts all the way back in, harder than before. I gasp and cry out in pleasure as I feel his cock fill me up once again. I look up at him and he has that big goofy grin on his face as he keeps thrusting in and out of me. Making it hard for me to keep my breathing even. Sometimes I would forget to breathe entirely because it felt so damned good. He grabs my ankle softly and puts my leg on his shoulder, giving me an entirely new position and angle to worship with my moans and pants. He smirks and keeps thrusting into me. He was fucking me so good and hard that I could barely control the sounds that were coming out of my mouth. I could tell that he loved it because he kept going harder and faster the more that I made the noises. "K..Kakarot.." I say softly as I look up at him.

"What is it Vegeta?" He asks as he leans down, still thrusting into me. I bite my lip and look at him. All of this felt wonderful, but I needed something more, I needed more of him, I needed all of him. As if he read my mind he smirks and nods to me. "Say no more." He says softly as he flips me over so that I'm on my knees, my face in the pillows on the bed. My eyes widened, if he did it this way then….

I didn't even have time to finish my thought before he thrust into my ass, filling me up completely. I scream out, nearly starting to cry because it felt so damned good. I feel his tail wrap around my cock and start to stroke it as he fucks the hell out of my ass. I grunt and pant as the tears finally flow from my eyes, but they weren't tears of pain. Oh no, they were tears of pleasure. He chuckles and looks down at me as he takes my hips into his hands and grips them tight as he grunts and pulls me back onto him harder than before, making him hit my prostate every time. I couldnt' stop the tears from flowing now. Everything felt so amazing that I couldn't help but tear up. I squirm around as I feel myself start to cum. But he wasn't going to have any of that. He grabs my chest and makes me sit up so that I'm still on his cock but my back was against his chest. He stopped thrusting into me but he was kissing and nipping at my neck. Making me growl as I turn and look at him.

What the hell was that for?" I ask him as he chuckles and smiles at me. He starts to kiss me deeply and I kiss him back, but the bastard didn't answer my question and I needed him to finish me off before I go insane. I close my eyes and lean into the kiss before I bite his lip hard, making him bleed slightly. He yelps and pulls away from me, licking some of the blood off of his lip. He chuckles at me and leans me back down as he runs a hand over my chest, his tail starts stroking me again, causing me to whimper and look back at him.

"That was very naughty...You've been a bad boy Vegeta." He says as his hand runs over my ass. My eyes widen, he wouldn't do it would he? My question was answered as I felt a sharp pain on my ass as I hear him slap it. It sounded like a whip being cracked in the air. I look back at him and whimper. It felt so good that I prayed that he would keep going. His eyes widen before he smirks and closes his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh you really are a bad boy aren't you? You like it when I spank you?" He asks me as his hand runs over the red mark on my ass, making it tingle. I whimper and lean back into his touch as I nod. I hear him chuckle before he does the same to the other cheek. I scream out and pant, feeling the hand print pulsate from the pain. But it felt so damned good that I never wanted him to stop. He leans down and kisses my ear. "Are you ready to cum my Prince?" He asks me as he licks my ear once more, his tail stroking my tip.

I grunt and thrust softly at the feeling of his tail before I nod to him. "P...please Kakarot...I need this." I moan to him as I look up at him with that smirk on his face once more. He nods to me and goes harder and faster than he ever had. My jaw drops, nothing there to try and hide the fact that I was screaming so loud that my lungs were about to catch fire. I cry out his name over and over as he keeps going, he gives my ass one more good slap and I'm done for. I came harder than I ever have before. I look back at him as I feel him thrust into my a couple more times before his seed spills into me, making me whimper and collapse on the bed. He falls on top of me and kisses my ear. "That was amazing...thank you." He says softly before I feel him pass out on me. I smile and turn my head so that I could kiss his cheek gently before I pass out along with him.

A few hours later I wake up, fully remembering what had happened. But I didn't feel that huge muscular body on top of mine anymore. I turn and look my eyes widening as I see a small Kakarot laying there once again. I smile a little at him and get up out of bed. I tuck him into the bed and kiss his forehead gently. "Rest Kakarot." I say to him before I get dressed fully and head downstairs, seeing Bulma in the kitchen. I blush and look at her and she just smiles at me.

"I never would've thought that you two would end up together...How was it?" She asks me as she hands me a heaping plate of food.

I chuckle and look at her before I start to down the food like I hadn't eaten in days. She watches me and waits for me to answer, but I never do. She glares at me and crosses her arms. "Are you going to answer me?" She says getting slightly irritated. I loved to drive her crazy. It was so easy and fun to do. When I finish my breakfast I smile at her and stand up, about to leave the room. "Well aren't you going to tell me? Come on Vegeta please!" She says pouting. It made me laugh as I finish my glass of water and look her straight in the eye.

"I don't kiss and tell." I say before I chuckle and head to the gravity room.

"Well your screams told me plenty...I just wanted to hear it from you." she says laughing at me. I just blush and keep walking, pretending that I didn't hear her. Sometimes having her as a room mate wasn't all it was cracked up to be.


End file.
